Happy Birthday Kim Kibum
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Ya. Dia spesial. Manusia spesial. Dengan kelebihan umur. Kelebihan tampan. Dan kelebihan uang. / HAPPY KIBUM DAY.


Summary : Ya. Dia spesial. Manusia spesial. Dengan kelebihan umur. Kelebihan tampan. Dan kelebihan uang. / HAPPY KIBUM DAY.

P.s : sssstttt... semua cerita milik Fi. Happy Kim Kibum Day!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjebak di antara ruang dan waktu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum. Lahir di tanggal 21 bulan Agustus. Menurut ramalan berarti memiliki ciri penampilan dan karakter yang kuat yang mampu memengaruhi orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan memiliki moto hidup 'Maju terus pantang Mundur'.

Tidak benar-benar waktu dan ruang itu terhenti. Hanya saja ia yang terjebak di antara orang-orang yang berjalan di ruang dan waktu bersamanya.

Mereka semakin menua. Yang kecil beranjak dewasa. Umur berkurang, bartambahlah cemas dirinya. Karena kematian pasti selalu menghampiri orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan dengannya. Mereka semua selalu ada di tahun-tahun berbeda.

Entahlah dirinya ini makhluk apa. Tidak mati. Tidak menua. Hanya saja umurnya panjang. Dan disanalah masalah besarnya.

Penyebab kemungkinan ia tak bisa mati bisa saja akibat kesalahan di masalalu. Semua orang tentu memilikinya karena mereka selalu melangkah bersama sang waktu. Dia pun juga tak ada bedanya.

Ada kemungkinan dia bukanlah seorang manusia. Tetapi apa yang setiap hari ia makan, apa yang setiap pagi menjadi masalah rutin sakit perutnya, semua itu adalah milik manusia. Kibum memanglah benar seorang makhluk hidup. Perbedaannya mungkin hanya sesuatu yang di sebut spesial.

Ya. Dia spesial. Manusia spesial. Dengan kelebihan umur. Kelebihan tampan. Dan kelebihan uang.

Kibum selalu bermimpi untuk mati. Tetapi bukan secara paksa semisal bunuh diri.

Ia lahir di tahun Kelinci. Berzodiak Leo. Hanya itu saja.

Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan keanehan pada Kibum, di awali di hari saat dimana ia masih di dalam kandungan ibunya. Tuhan menciptakannya dari sekecil janin menjadi bayi. Ia memilih untuk berumur panjang agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tuhan sudah menentukan takdirnya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya tinggal menunggu dua takdirnya saja. Jodoh terakhir dan kematiannya.

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Musim salju. Sejauh mata memandang, adalah warna putih.

"Arrggghhh!..." Kibum mendengar suara teriakan. Asalnya entah darimana. Tapi itu sangat jelas. Suaranya seorang namja. Seseorang sepertinya sedang terluka saat bermain sky di pegunungan seperti ini.

"Odiga?!" Teriak Kibum. Uap napasnya semakin tebal terlihat. Kibum semakin gelisah saat tak ada satupun jawaban atas teriakannya tadi. Saat ia memundurkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba dirinya terjatuh ke bawah. Untung saja refleksnya sangat bagus sehingga ia tak jatuh terlalu jauh ke bawah yang sepertinya sebuah goa.

"Jebal... jebalyo!" Kibum sepertinya sudah menemukan darimana suara tadi berasal. Kibum dengan hati-hati semakin turun ke dalam goa. Ia menemukan seorang namja paruh baya yang terluka di kakinya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kibum merobek kemeja di balik jaket tebalnya dan mengikatkannya pada bagian luka itu berada untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Gam-Gamsahamnida." Kibum tersenyum. Ia sangat senang membantu orang lain. Rasanya beban hatinya ikut tertolong saat menerima rasa terimakasih dari orang yang ditolongnya. Kibum membantu mendorong orang itu ke atas hingga mencapai permukaan. Ia rela di jadikan sebagai tempat duduk di pundaknya demi membantunya.

"Ahjussi. Choneun Kim Kibum imnida."

"Kibum-ssi. Ulurkan tanganmu. Ahjussi akan menariknya dari luar. Palli."

"Animnida. Jongmal gamsahamnida Ahjussi. Aku sangat senang menolongmu. Jadi biarkan aku mati membawa rasa bahagia ini."

"Aniya. Palli, ulurkan tanganmu." Kibum dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum menggeleng. Lalu ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam gua yang sempit tak peduli rasa sakit akibat benturan, ia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kim Kibum-ssi!..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh kau sudah bangun? Lihat. Semua orang menunggumu. Mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu bintang dari pesta ini datang. Kajja. Kajja!"

"Hangeng hyung?"

"Happy birthday Kim Kibum!" Teriak rocker of SJ, Kim Heechul.

"Make some noise!" Aba Eunhyuk di ikuti oleh protesan dari hyungdeulnya. Kemudian yang terdengar adalah nyanyian merdu dari keempat belas anggota Super Junior yang berkumpul hanya untuk hari ulangtahunnya.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida. Saengil Chukkahamnida. Saranghaneun uri Kim Kibum. Saengil Chukkahamnida~"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya si hipnotis Hangeng gege?" Kibum tidak mengerti. Ia merasa tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti Zhoumi katakan.

"Kau pasti masih terbawa suasana di dalam khayalanmu. Apa kau berkhayal tentang bagaimana menikmati lima wanita dalam ranjang yang sama?" Ini suara Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Evil gendut! Apa kau berkhayal seperti itu juga eoh?!"

"Aniya. Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang evil gendut Hangeng hyung!"

"Hipnotis ya?" Kibum dalam hati menanamkan janji untuk tidak akan berkhayal lagi.


End file.
